Lego Indiana Jones 3 The Final Adventures 2015 Updated
Raiders of the Lost Ark 1. Temple Escape= Hovitos Idol= Indiana Jones, Satipo, Jock Enemys= Hovitos 2. Major Trouble= Nepal Shack= Indiana Jones, Marion Enemys= Sherpas, Sherpa Gunners, Enemy Guard Mountains 3. Cairo Condrurum= Monkey Statue= Indiana Jones Cairo, Marion Cairo, Sallah Enemys= Bandits, Gunner-Bandits 4. Tanis Teasers= Staff of Ra= Indiana Jones Desert, Sallah Desert Enemys= Nazi Soldiers 5. Covenant Crypid= Anubis Statue= Indiana Jones, Sallah Desert, Marion Dress Enemys= Nazi Soldiers 6. Flying-Wing Fight= Flying Wing= Indiana Jones, Marion Dress Enemys= Mechanics, Nazi Soldiers 7. Race for the Ark= Truck= Indiana Jones, Sallah Enemys= Nazi Jeeps, Nazi Trucks, Truck, Staff Car 8. Bantu Brawl= Ship in a Bottle= Indiana Jones Shirt, Marion Night-Gown, Katanga 9. Terror at Tabernacle= Ark of the Covenant= Indiana Jones Soldier, Marion Gown Indiana Jones Indiana Jones Pistol Satipo Jock Hovito Tribesmen Hovito Tribesmen Shooter Barranca Jungle Guide Belloq Jungle Indiana Jones College College Boy College Girl Brody Eaton Musgrove Burecaurt Indiana Jones Bed-Robe Indiana Jones Suit Plane Pilot Plane Male Plane Female Nepal Male Nepal Female Nepal Worker Marion Major Toht Sherpa Sherpa Gunner Sherpa Brawler Enemy Soldier Mountains Bazooka Trooper Raiders Indiana Jones Cairo Marion Cairo Sallah Cairo Male Cairo Female Cairo Child Cairo Priest Enemy Agent Bandit Bandit Swordsman Bandit Gunner Monkey Man Indiana Jones Pistol Indiana Jones Digger Sallah Digger Desert Digger Belloq Colonel Dietrich Major Gobler Enemy Soldier Raiders Enemy Soldier Vest/Radiers Enemy Soldier Sniper/Raiders Enemy Soldier Driver/Radiers Marion Dress Major Toht Cloak Enemy Boxer Enemy Boxer Jacket Enemy Pilot Raiders Enemy Mechanic Major Gobler Driver Captain Katanga First Mate Pirate Indiana Jones Shirt Marion Night-Gown Enemy Submarine Captain Enemy Submarine Worker Indiana Jones Jacket Marion Cloak Belloq Robes Marion Suit Warehouse Man Ark Spirit Ark of the Covenant Bi-Plane Snowmobile Passanger Plane Cairo Carriage Flying Wing Gasoline Truck Truck Army Jeep Staff Car Submarine Bosses/Mini Bosses Major Toht= Major Trouble= 1th Time= 3 Hearts/ 2nd Time= 5 Hearts Sherpa Brawler= Major Trouble= 4 Hearts Bandit Swordsman= Cairo Condrurum= 5 Hearts Bassilik Snake= Covenant Crypid= 4 Hearts Enemy Pilot Raiders= Flying Wing Fight= 3 Hearts Enemy Boxer= Flying Wing Fight= 3 Hearts Truck= Race for the Ark= 3 Hearts Colonel Dietrich= Race for the Ark= 5 Hearts Staff Car= Race for the Ark= 3 Hearts Belloq Robes= Terror at Tabernacle= 10 Hearts from Film Satipo is run over by the boulder instead of killed by a spear-trap. Jock helps Indy outrun the Hovitos Indy and Marion go further into the mountains The Map Room is under a Nazi's tower Colonel Dietrich is driving the Truck, once you kill him he jumps back in the staff car. Katanga helps Indy escape the Nazis on the Bantu Wind Indy gets a Nazi jacket from a closet in the submarine Indy kills a Nazi guarding Marion and she assits him Belloq turns into a ark monster. Temple of Doom 1. Shanghai Showdown= Short Round's Car= Indiana Jones Suit, Willie, Short Round Enemys= Shanghai Gangsters, Shanghai Hoodlums, Gangster Cars 2. Dignity Drop= Chinese Plane= Indiana Jones, Willie Suit, Short Round 3. Violent Village= Ivory Elephant= Indiana Jones, Willie Suit, Short Round 4. Road to Pankot= Thugee Statue= Indiana Jones, Willie Suit, Short Round 5. Pankot Panic= Pankot Diamond= Indiana Jones, Willie Pankot, Short Round Enemys= Pankot Guards 6. Temple of Kali= Ceremonial Headdress= Indiana Jones, Short Round, Indiana Jones Thugee Enemys= Thugee, Thugee Acolytes 7. Shaft Secrets= T-Rex Bones= Indiana Jones Kali, Short Round, Willie Ceremony Enemys= Thugee, Thugee Acolytes 8. Minecart Mayhem= Minecart= Minecart 1, Minecart 2 Enemys= Thugee Minecarts 9. Battle on the Bridge= Shankara Stones Enemys= Thugee, Thugee Acolytes Indiana Jones Suit Willie Kao Kan Wu Han Lao Che Chen Shanghai Gangster Shanghai Hoodlum Shanghai Male Shanghai Female Shanghai Worker Gong Ringer Tap Dancer Top Hat Dancer Enemy Pilot Doom Short Round Willie Suit Village Elder Village Dignitary Village Male Village Female Village Farmer Village Guide Chatter Lal Pankot Guard Mahrajah Pankot Diner Pankot Dancer Willie Pankot Pankot Assassain Mola Ram Sacrafise Victim Thugee Thugee Acotyle Thugee Worshiper Thugee Shooter Slave Child Thugee Slave Driver Indiana Jones Thugee Indiana Jones Jacket Willie Ceremony Short Round Slave Thugee Slave Driver Chief Maharajah Thugee Mola Ram Bridge British Commander British Soldier British Soldier Redcoat Kali Ma Short Rounds Car Gangster Car Rigshaw Chinese Plane Tractor Minecart Bosses/Mini Bosses Kao Kan= 3 Hearts Lao Che's Car= 3 Hearts Pankot Assassain= 5 Hearts Chatter Lal= 3 Hearts Maharajah= 3 Hearts Thugee Slave Driver= 5 Hearts Kali Monster= 10 Hearts Last Crusade 1.Young Indy= Magic Box= Indiana Jones Scout, Boy Scout Enemys= Graverobber 1, 2 and 3 2. Coronado Capers= Cross of Coronado= Indiana Jones, Sallah Coronado Enemys= Coronado Sailors 3. Menace in Venice= Venice Canal= Indiana Jones Professor, Elsa, Brody Enemys= Brotherhood Guards 4. Hastle in the Castle= Mona Lego= Indiana Jones, Elsa, Henry Jones Enemys= Nazi Soldiers 5. Moterbike Hike= Bike n Side= Indiana Jones, Henry Jones Enemys= Nazi Soldiers 6. Book Burning Rally= Henry Jones's Diary= Indiana Jones Officer, Henry Jones 7. Fighter Plane Attack= Zepplin 8. Trouble on the Tank= Tank 9. Holy Grail Heaven= Holy Grail Indiana Jones Scout Boy Scout Fedora Graverobber 1 Graverobber 2 Graverobber 3 Sheriff Panama Hat Man Cornado Sailor Sallah Cornado Enemy Spy Donavan Venice Male Venice Female Venice Sailor Librarian Elsa Kazim Brotherhood Guard Elsa Sewer Indiana Jones Sewer Elsa Gown Indiana Jones Disquise Elsa Disquise Enemy Butler Enemy Radio Operator Vogel Enemy Soldier Crusade Enemy Soldier Bazooka/Crusade Enemy Soldier Sniper/Crusade Enemy Soldier Vest/Crusade Enemy Soldier Driver/Crusade Henry Jones Indiana Jones Disquise Adolf Hitler Enemy Soldier Rally Elsa Officer Elsa Suit Indiana Jones Disquise Zepplin Male Zepplin Female Gestapo Agent Zepplin Captain Car Owner Sallah Fez Hatay Male Hatay Female Brody Suit Hatay King Hatay Voulenteer Vogel Tank Donavan Desert Elsa Desert Henry Jones Legless Hatay Voulenteer Headless Sir Richard Donavan Aged Grail Knight Train Venice Canal Staff Car Bike n Side Zepplin Nazi Plane Tank Canyon Truck Army Jeep Kingdom of the Crystal Skull 1. Hangar Havoc= Metal Crate 2. Hangar Escape= Irina Spalko's Car 3. Doomtown= Nuke 4. Street Brawl= Mutt's Motorbike 5. Library Legacy= Book Stand 6. Peru Cell Perusal= Cell Door 7. Cemetery Challenge= Explorer Skeleton 8. Russian Camp= Russian Tent 9. Jungle Jam= Jungle Cutter 10. Dovchenko Duel= Ant Statue 11. Riverboat Rapids= Riverboat 12. Ugah Struggle= Spear Trap 13. Ugah Attack= Pyramid 14. Akator Kingdom= Akator Stand 15. Akator Ambush= Crystal Skull Indiana Jones Desert/Skull Mac Irina Spalko Janitor Russian Russian Disquise Dovchenko Hangar Guard Car Boy Car Girl Mannequin Man Mannequin Woman Mannequin Boy Mannequin Girl Taylor Bob Indiana Jones Skull Indiana Jones Shirt Professor Stanforth Train Male Train Female Train Driver Russian Agent Mutt Williams Mutt Williams Hat Indiana Jones Suit Chief College Brawler Slugger Mac Peru Peru Male Peru Female Peru Nurse Patient Cemetery Warrior Cemetery Warrior King Russian Scientist Russian Sniper Russian Vest Russian Pilot Russian Driver Russian Trooper Oxley Marion Skull Dovchenko Siafu Ugah King Ugah Warrior Ugah Digger Ugah White Irina Spalko Alien Indiana Jones Church Marion Church Mutt Church Oxley Church Church Male Church Female Indermensonial Being Parcels Extra Toggle= Anubis, Mummified Body, Skeleton, Santa, Han Solo Super Slap Super Fix Super Throw Super Shoot Super Scream Super Dig Disquises Sillouthes Ice Rink Animal Transformer Vehicle Shoot Artifact Detector Parcel Detector Poo Studs Double Gun Fire Regenarate Hearts Super Speed Disarm Enemy Stud Fall Stud x2 Stud x4 Stud x6 Stud x8 Stud x10 Invincibility Level Creator -You can now create your own hub, it will only hold a max of 15 levels. You can create your own characters and add them in the level or hub. In a hub you can only have 100 characters and 10 animals, and 15 vehicles. The hub will be extend far but not too far.